Tohru and the Meatball
by Shortest Ar
Summary: It's dinner time. With no Kyo or Shigure to mess up the night, what could possibly go wrong with a meatball or two?


**So, here's my first attempt at a Oneshot. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**-Ar**

* * *

**Oneshot: Tohru and the Meatballs **

Yuki and I were eating together, alone, for the first time. Shigure was at some author's meeting, and as for Kyo, who knows where he was. Probably up on some high building somewhere… but that's not what was important. What was important was the fact that here Yuki and I were, sitting on either ends of a table, silently muching at my latest cooking attempt, sweet-and-sour meatballs with rice.

The meatballs had been a success. They were… well, meat, rolled into balls, in some sort of red sauce that tasted good. (I'm sorry, I know what I'm thinking of, but if this leaves you completely lost, just think of regular meatballs with… ketchup…?)

"They're good, Tohru. You should make them for the others sometime." Yuki said.

"Thanks! I will." Tohru responded.

Turning back to her meatballs, she tried to cut one in half with the side of her fork. The reason for this was when she had gone to get out the cutlery for herself and Yuki, she had only found one clean knife. Being the selfless person she was, she had placed the knife at Yuki's spot at the table, reasoning that she could just use the side of her fork to cut her food. However, the meatballs were proving difficult. Every time she tried, the offender slipped to one side of the fork, evading her time and time again.

"Tohru, if you want, you could borrow my knife," Yuki offered. He had noticed as soon as he had sat down at the table that she didn't have a knife, but decided not to say anything, as he was curious as to how she would cut the meatballs. He sensed that something unfortunate for Tohru would ensue if she didn't relinquish her antics, so he offered a solution.

Tohru wouldn't think of it. "No, Yuki, I'm fine. Please don't think of troubling yourself over me. You've already offered me a place at your table, a room, and money for food, and…" Tohru continued.

_Here she goes again, _thought Yuki. _She still doesn't understand that we're not just letting her stay out of charity! I don't know how Shigure, Kyo, and I would get on without Tohru here, and we have a lot to thank her for. Yet she never lets us do anything for her. I wonder if she's actually happy…_

"…So, please don't think of causing trouble for yourself!" Tohru ended, as she tried to cut a meatball again. This time, though, she tried with a little more vigor. The results consisted of her fork slamming down on the opposite side of the meatball, and the piece of meat itself being flung into the air.

Tohru's immediate reaction was to stick her arm out in the general direction of the meatball. She was just in time to stop the meatball from hitting the carpet. It bounced off her sleeve, and rolled across the table, leaving a gooey trail of sauce behind it. The meatball halted a few centimeters from the edge of the table. Both Tohru and Yuki looked at each other.

Tohru had a giant red blotch on her sleeve, and some other small stains on her shirt. On her face was a streak of red on one of her cheeks. Yuki was completely unharmed, aside from a few stains on his own shirt.

Yuki screwed up his face, got up, and went upstairs. He came back down in fresh clothes, and walked out the door.

After cleaning up the mess, Tohru also changed and went outside to try and find Yuki. _Did I offend him? Oh no, maybe he's mad at me because I didn't accept his knife! I'll have to go and apologize to him… but where is he? _A thought struck her. _The base!_

Tohru ran to the base, only to find Yuki lying on his back, laughing so hard that he was clutching his stomach. "Yuki?" Tohru ventured.

When he realized he wasn't alone, Yuki sat up and collected himself. "Yes, Tohru?"

"You're… not mad, are you?" Tohru asked.

"No, why would I?" Yuki answered, puzzled.

"Well, I didn't take your knife, and then I… uh… well… you know." Tohru said, embarrassed.

"Tohru! I'm not mad! I'm happy! It was so _funny!_ Trust you to come up with a way to brighten my day…" Yuki responded.

Tohru blushed, suddenly embarrassed. "Was it really that funny?"

"Well, yeah… I mean, it takes great skill to be able to launch a meatball using only a fork, if I do say so myself…" Yuki said.

Tohru thought about it. _I guess it did look kind of funny…_ she gasped as a picture came to her mind. It was of her, swatting a meatball flying in the air. The idea made her giggle.

"Okay, but… let's just keep this a secret, you know, between you and me, okay?" Tohru asked, horrified at the thought of Kyo or Shigure finding out.

"Of course, Tohru," responded Yuki.

_However, it's already too late… _thought Yuki.

_Someone _had seen the whole fiasco from a near-by tree branch…

------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, meatballs were found in Tohru's lunchbox. Upon asking Yuki, he said he had no idea how they had gotten there. No one noticed Kyo quietly exiting the room.

* * *

**So, there you go! **

**This was based on a true story- it happened to me a couple days ago, but I was with my brother, and in my case, although I did hit the meatball with my arm, there was still sauce all over the couch and the floor.**

**Please review!**

**-YN**


End file.
